


Day 27 Language

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jewish Nathaniel Kurtzberg, M/M, Nicknames, Polyglot Marc, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: Marc is polyglot and Nathaniel just loves it.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Kudos: 16





	Day 27 Language

**Author's Note:**

> My hc Marc can speak many languages intensifies!  
> Mal'aj = angel in Yiddish  
> My petit emerald = my little emerald in english

One thing that Nathaniel learned about his boyfriend and his family is that the language and its practice is very important, after all, in the Anciel’s household all the family speaks more than three languages. 

Mei Anciel-Cheng is a polyglot, translator as profession and also a college teacher, she speaks Chinese, Japanese, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, English, Greek, Latin, Polish, Russian, and Norwegian and is currently learning Egyptian. Dean Anciel speaks French, English, Italian, Spanish and German. Marc speaks French, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, English, Chinese and is currently learning German. 

Is amazing, to say the least. 

The day he discovered Marc could speak that many languages he felt very shocked, it was very random actually, they were reading a comic he had found some time ago, the author is italian so the italian version was released first, that time they were both very excited and eager to read the next issue because the last one had a huge cliffhanger, he was kind of frustrated since they would have to wait until the french version was posted but then Marc— as naturally as breathing— offered to translate it for him. 

He was very surprised to know Marc could speak italian but was stunned when he told him he can speak five more languages— french included— and that was learning a seventh one. Long short story, they don't wait for the french version of that comic anymore and Marc— now that his multilingual ability is known— started to show some quirks related to his polyglot brain. 

For example, when he is angry— like really angry, not the cute annoyed Marc but scary angry Marc— he rants in different languages, he can change from one to another in the same sentence and even when he is in scary mode Nathaniel can’t help but find it endearing. 

Though, he finds everything Marc does endearing so it is probably just his love talking. 

Marc also tends to switch languages when he is very excited about something, that is really cute. He also sings in different languages and well… he likes when Marc sings— no matter the language— but he particularly likes when he sings in Spanish, Portuguese or french. 

He also learned that in his house there is a vast collection of movies, series, books, comics and music in different languages  _ ‘practice makes the master and for learn a language you need to live it _ ’ is what Mei always says— he had to admit— is a very nice way to practice, he even got attached to some foregein movies and has all the Steven Universe’s songs in italian on his playlist now. It is another thing he likes about his dear Rainbow sharing his awesome talent with languages, he gets to discover a bunch of things that are amazing and new. 

But one of his favorite things about Marc speaking so many languages is the variety of nicknames his boyfriend has for him. It is funny trying to guess the meaning of them until Marc gives him the actual translation. Marc has as many pet names for him as he has for the writer. 

He even learned when it is most likely to be called by one or another. 

For example: after a panic attack or when he behaves all gentleman with Marc he would call him ‘Ritter’ which means knight in german; when Marc is feeling particulary happy or when he lifts his mood he would call him ‘Sol’ which means sun in spanish; when he is sweet with him Marc would call him ‘Doçura’ which can be understand as sweetie in portuguese; when Marc is in mode corny or when he makes him flustered is probably that he would be called ‘il mio Principe Rosso’ which is translated as my Red Prince in italian— a kind of pun with the ‘blue prince’ thing and his red hair— he would also call him like that whenever he calls him ‘my Petite Emerald’; Marc also uses some general pet names like babe or honey but in a different language, he likes how some of them sounds in chinese. 

He also  _ really likes  _ when Marc calls him ‘my love’ in different languages, being his favorite ‘mi amor’, he may or may not have something with Marc speaking in spanish, it just… it sounds so nice! Don’t judge him!

Also, his knowledge in different languages is surprisingly handy at coming up with characters of different nationalities, people really love their new latinamerican character/akuma. 

Marc also tends to say some words in another language once in a while— out of habit— he always blush when he realizes he has done it and apologies, and Nathaniel thinks that is the  _ cutest thing ever _ , he even got some courage and started to show his jewish heritage at also speaking in yiddish from time to time, he feels proud of the amazed gleam in his boyfriend’s eyes whenever he speaks in yiddish or says something in hebrew— specially the lovely blush that spread over the writer’s face when he calls him by his nicknames in yiddish— even his friends seems quite impressed by that. 

In short, Marc is amazing, he finds his ability to speak many languages endearing and he is fucking lucky for being loved for such wonderful boy. 

“Ritter!” speaking of the Mal’aj.

“Yes, my Petit Emerald?” He talks to his boyfriend sweetly as he greets him with a hug. 

Life is wonderful, isn’t it? 


End file.
